


1.11 am

by iamverysad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, and also gave kiyoko a bit of a haircut, birthday fic, i was gonna write this as f/f but i had no reason to add gender lol, kiyoko shimizu/reader, reader dyed their hair they look beautiful, so uh implied (?) f/f, timestamp (kinda), yall are chilling in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamverysad/pseuds/iamverysad
Summary: "Although she already had you, she didn't know whatever else she could ever wish for."
Kudos: 1





	1.11 am

Whilst tired glances were being exchanged and warm smiles lighting up the room, Kiyoko Shimizu tried her best to keep you comfortable in the cramped area you called your bathroom.

In the mirror that covered half the wall in front of you was a reflection of you both; and in all honesty, you'd rather not look. Not to say kiyoko looked bad, no, not at all! (She truly did look the part of a goddess) But considering how tired you wereー your eye bags were more prominent and you looked like you could fall asleep at any given momentー you’d prefer not to glance at the mirror and see your messy hair.

Not that how you looked mattered much right now, you were doing your girlfriends hair per request. After dying your own, you got bored quite quickly. Kiyoko happened to have wanted a haircut, she said her hair was longer than her preferred length, so you happily obliged.

Cutting her hair was an easy process, it didn't take much either. Shame you didn't have an excuse to be closer to her now, you thought.

Kiyoko sat on the closed toilet seat, her leg over the other. “Watcha lookin’ at?” you poked her side upon realizing she was staring at her phone.

“Ah.. it's already 1 am.” she mused, eyes not moving from the screen. She pushed up her glasses that fell down to the tip of her nose, straightening her posture ever so slightly.

“Is that so?” you said, a smile forming on your lips.

“(name), don't mess with me.” She poked back, playfully, after seeing your mischievous grin.

"How cruel Kiyoko-san, you wound me." You laughed. "Oh but, why not make a wish?"

Her eyes darted towards you, clearly questioning. You didn't take long to answer, and to satisfy her curious gaze. She did look excited, to say, nonetheless.

"It's 1.11 am, is it not. I know people usually wish on 11.11 pm but it's a special day today so why not?" You clicked your tounge.

You proposed the idea, yet you had no idea what she could possibly wish for. Funny. Perhaps money, as dull as it is; or maybe love, as cliche as it is. "Don't wish for love, yeah? I'm right here bub." You teased.

She was awfully quiet, usually she'd laugh at your remarks or reply with something along the lines of "I know, (name). I have you." accompanied by a wide grin. You took a moment to stare at her features. Gorgeous. Though you did stop yourself before you got carried away.

She looked deep in thought. You didn't expect her to actually think about it. ''S kinda sweet, huh.' You appreciated the sentiment, intentional or not, anyways.

"I think I know what I'll wish for." She concluded, a small smile now forming on her lipsー it made her beauty mark more prominent and wow, she was pretty.

"Hm hm, I'm assuming you won't tell," you mused.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed your haircut, girlfriend dearest. And also,” you put a strand of hair behind her ears, brushing her face with your hand. She finally directed all attention to you, ‘A win for me,’ you mused, smile widening.

“Happy birthday.” You said, cupping her face with your left hand, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“I love you.”


End file.
